Pervasive abuse of marijuana, has led to the widespread adoption of commercial tests to detect cannabinoids in urine at sites as diverse as military bases, police stations and workplaces. This project utilizes innovative immunochemical technology to fill the, as yet, unmet need for a cost effective test which can be performed by unskilled personnel in non-laboratory settings with no special instrumentation. It is proposed to pass urine through a column containing all the test materials. Color, in proportion to the concentration of cannabinoids in the urine, moves from the top section of the column to the bottom section. The height of the color zone determines the test result. The goal of Phase I is to prepare the materials to demonstrate technology feasibility. Then a cannabinoid assay will be assembled and its performance characteristics evaluated. In phase II, the assay will be optimized for commercial acceptability and complete performance evaluations will then be completed.